We Aim to Please
by aishitelu
Summary: Alfred's eyes widen with shock, watching as the many women and men clad in revealing outfits dance in front the display windows as they advertise their body...so this is what Red Light District was like. Rated M for smut/lemon.


Alfred took a sharp breath, running his hand through his hair. He has already side-stepped dozens of the seducing prostitutes and rejected all of them with an apology while following his two friend Gilbert and Francis as they lead the way. The further they journeyed down the road, the more the streets slowly transition from a nice, quiet and peaceful neighborhood to a crazy bright lit, nightlife with loud rave music booming the area known as the Red Light District. During the prime night time hours the place was festive and clustered with people.

"I don't know about this.." Alfred was seriously having second thought about this. Everything revolving around Francis (his perverted friend) and Gilbert (his trouble maker albino friend) couldn't be good.

"Ah come on, you finally graduated med school and got your dream job. It's time for you to loosen up and have fun."

Alfred randomly let his eyes roamed the area and flushed when he made eye contact with a window prostitute, her attention clearly directed towards him. Smirking she slowly unraveled her revealing top, exposing her full perky breast as she grind against the window. Alfred's eyes widened and quietly looked away, his innocent mind clearly not use to the exposure.

"I changed my mind, you guys have fun." Alfred made a run for it but was caught and dragged by his two friends.

"Ohonhon trust us _Mon amie, _you will enjoy it." Francis chuckled

"For reals guys, let me go!" Alfred protested.

"Too late, we're here." Gilbert grinned and pointed ahead.

Rounding the corner street a large building came to view, compared to the others in this district it was by far the largest and fanciest. The brightly lit multicolored windows displayed the many scantily clad women and men, dancing individually as they advertised their bodies. Alfred stared at the brightly lit sign and gulped as they entered.

"Hello Welcome to Happy Ending! How may I help you guys." The reception lady greeted cheerfully, she then grinned when she noticed a daily costumer, Francis. "_Bonjour_ Jessica, you're still as lovely and beautiful as always." Francis reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"And I see that you're back again Mr. Bonnefoy. Are you here for the usual?"

"_Non _not for me this time, but our friend" Jessica's eye widened, surprised to hear for once that Francis wasn't here for sex.

"We're here to get Alfred Jones here," Gilbert slapped Alfred's shoulder blade hard making him stumble a few steps forward, "laid for the first time."

Alfred suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and uncomfortable as he nervously shifted his leg weight from left to right. The receptionist merely giggled at his shyness.

"Still a virgin I see, well that's a surprise. Especially this coming from such a handsome young man like you." The lady winked at Alfred, making him gape. "We can most definitely fix that problem. Give me a moment please."

She turned to the computer screen and typed a few keys before turning back to them. "Alright, would you like the minimum or the full package?"

Alfred started fidgeting and embarrassingly asked, "E-eh... what's the difference?"

The lady glanced back at the screen and listed, "The Minimum package consist of only plain vanilla sex: for women it's vaginal intercourse, men is anal intercourse, nothing added to it. The total time limit is up to 30 minutes max." Gilbert and Francis snickered when Alfred blew up till his face and ears were flush red, the lady continued reading impassively as if it was a common subject to chat about.

"The Full package on the other hand comes with a full body massage. The sex will also have an upgrade so in addition you'll have the options that include: toys, fisting, oral, anal, vaginal, and basically any position/style you desire; however S&M play and bondage will cost extra. With the time limit of one hour."

"Give my friend here the Special package if you would please _Belle dame_." The receptionist blushed at Francis compliment then returned the seductive smile back at him. "But of course. Now which method of payment would it be? Credit card? Cash?"

"Put it under my name."

"Alright Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Wa-wait! What's a Special package?" Alfred asked with anxiety clearly in his voice.

"Kesesese! That's a surprise you'll find out soon." Gilbert teased.

"Okay then one Special Package." Jessica got up and head to the cabin files before pulling out a stack of papers and pushing it towards Alfred. "Here's the contract for the package." Alfred's eye widened as he skimmed through, it was around 10 pages long. Jessica noticed his expression and commented, "The first couple of pages mostly consist of Happy Ending's history, nothing important. But keep in mind of page 8, it has all the rules and limitations you must confirm to. Please go over that carefully and sign at the bottom if you agree to all of the regulations. If you have any questions feel free to ask away."

"so..um about choosing my partner..."Alfred's voice trails off.

"Of course it'll be complete your choice, what is your preference?" Alfred coughed and looked away, embarrassed.

"This guy's not sure what his sexual interest is yet." Gilbert answered for him.

"Not a problem, let me see..."The lady shuffled through some cabinet, pulling out a couple of large books. "Here's some photo albums of the people you can pick from."

She opened the first one which was covered with beautiful women from different ages to ethnicity, while the second album were full of men. Beside their pictures were descriptions of their weight, height, what their best at during sex, preferences, and their ratings. Jessica pointed out some of the people who were top rated and on high demand. Gilbert and Francis was by his side pointing and commenting on the pictures. Alfred felt overwhelmed as he scanned through the many pictures, there was at least 50 or more people to choose from. When he didn't answer his friend's recommendations, they pushed Alfred aside and decided to surprise pick one for him.

Taking a deep breath to keep his cool, Alfred picked up the contract and decided to read through the regulations while his friends were busy picking.

Rules and Limitations

Out of respect to your partners, please conform with the following regulations. Failure to comply with any of the listed will result in expulsion and permanent ban from all Happy Ending Corp.

* * *

#1 Paying guest may not in anyway harm their partner unless s/he consents to it.

#2 Paying guest must not force themselves on partner if s/he demands to stop. If failure to follow this, partner will have the right to formally sue under rape.

#3 Paying guests must agree to stop when partner uses the "safe words." Keep in mind the "safe word" is RED.

#4 Everything that happens during your experience in Happy Ending must be kept private.

#5 Protection (condom) must be worn during all sexual activities.

#6 Restrain from leaving noticeable markings.

We hope you enjoy your experience in Happy Ending, as our motto states, "We aim to please."

"Okay Alfred! We finally found the perfect partner for you." Alfred turned back to his friends and found them smirking like mad. Oh god this isn't going to be good. "But I didn't even say what type I like." Alfred grumbled.

"Not to worry, big brother knows what's he doing. Just trust us." Francis smiled with pride.

Alfred sighed and gave up. "Fine who is it?"

"Kesese not goina show ya, it'll be a surprise."

"Now then Mr. Jones everything's ready and set. All I need is your signature to your consent of the contract."

Alfred took a deep breath. Holy fuck was he really going to go through with this?! Glancing from the corner of his eyes, he could see his friends grinning towards him. Ah fuck it, their right. He need to loosen up and relieve some stress, what better way than a one night stand. Alfred grabbed the pen and smoothly signed his signature on the contract. Jessica grabbed it and processed it through the computer. After a few seconds, another female approached them. Jessica smiled and looked up at him.

"We're all set. Janet here will escort you to your room. We really hope you'll enjoy your time here Mr. Jones."

"Right this way Mr. Jones." Janet gestured down the hall as Alfred followed her. From behind he could hear the cheers from his two friends. Taking a elevator, they took it to the 5th floor and continued walking down the many halls. Finally they reached the end of the hall and stopped in from of a door.

"Here we are." Janet giggled when she noticed Alfred fidgeting nervously.

"No need to worry Mr. Jones, the partner your friends chose is highly talented in this position, they'll know exactly what to do with you." Janet slowly began to walk away, "Enjoy!" She yelled out before disappearing leaving him on his own.

Alfred took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Here goes everything. With that in mind, he pushed open the door and entered the room that was labeled VIP #50.

The first thing he notice was the heavy musky aroma that fulled the room. Alfred walked in deeper, taking in the whole environment. The room was enormous, it was dimly lit with a hint of red tint. In the middle was a huge heart shaped bed. He ran his hand down the satin red silk duvet as he sat on it, waiting anxiously. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed something glimmering on the wall. Curiosity getting the best of him, Alfred got up and walked towards the shelve and gasped when he saw what it was. Hanging on the walls were toys...ton of variety of toys.

Alfred stared at the many instruments with interest: vibrators, butt plugs, dildos, and many more he couldn't identify. As Alfred slowly walked down the many shelves, the toys slowly got more intense: ropes, leather handcuffs, bindings, hot wax, whips, spreader bars...they even have genital clamps! Holy shit these must be used for S&M plays!

The sound of clicking heels suddenly echoed the room, making Alfred search for the source of it. From the end of the room, the heavy red curtain slowly pulled apart revealing a hidden stage, bright spots shined at the center of the stage which had a metal pole attached from the roof down to the floor. But what really caught Alfred's attention was the person straddling the pole. The person was clad in a black corset showing off their small fame. Black tight leather booty shorts displaying their long beautiful milky legs that ended with black leather high heel boots. A huge belt hang from those curvy hips, a baton clearly seen on one of its pocket. Long leather gloves covering slender fingers which was twirling a pair of handcuffs. The person smirked, pulling his cop hat lower casting a dark shadow on their face. Making the person look utterly dangerous...

Dangerously delectable.

Alfred unconsciously licked his lips then bit it, trying his best to keep himself from growling.

Holy shit it was a guy...

The man suddenly turned so his back was facing Alfred, and slowly he bend his upper half till his butt was sticking up high in the air. The black shorts stretched around the firm, perfectly round ass.

...and he's sexy as fuck!


End file.
